I leave a scar on all I touch
by Skovko
Summary: Seth grew up around the Gallows family. He went to school with Luke. For years he's been in love with Luke's sister Jovanna. Jovanna has been in Europe for years and has finally returned home. She's supposed to join the family business. Seth moves quickly in order to show her he's there, and that he truly sees her. (Inspired by the song "Shadow Boxing" by Parkway Drive.)
1. I see you

Seth fixed his tie and stepped inside the mansion belonging to the Gallows family. They owned a movie company and were considered one of the most wealthy families. He didn't care about their money and fame though.

He had grown up with them. He went to school with the son Luke who he had become friends with. Through Luke he met the rest of the family. He didn't care about the parents this evening even though they were the ones throwing the party. He knew Luke's 28 year old sister Jovanna was back from Europe after studying at an art school for years. He was dying to see her. He stepped inside and declined a glass of champagne but instead grabbed a glass of water from one of the trays being carried around.

"And this is my daughter Jovanna. She just came home a week ago to join the company," Mr. Gallows said.

Seth turned his head to look in the direction of the voice. There she stood in all her beauty. Jovanna Gallows. She had cut her hair to a long bob and dyed it black. When she left, her hair had been long and medium brown. Her bottle green eyes still looked the same as they landed on Seth and once again sucked him right in like they used to. If he for one second had thought all his feelings for her were dead and buried, he had been wrong. Everything came back in that moment. He was still in love with her, and she still had no clue.

"Excuse me," she said to her father.

She walked over to Seth with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Luke still keeps you around," she said.  
"Hi, Jovanna," he smiled at her. "You cut your hair."  
"I needed a change," she said.  
"I like it. It looks good on you," he said.  
"At least one person here tonight agrees with me," she said.  
"Your father still wants things his way," he chuckled.  
"You know my father," she sighed.

She hadn't even left her father's side for more than a minute to talk to Seth when the older man decided to come back for her.

"Jovanna, there's someone else I want you to meet. A new script writer. His script will be the first one you'll read when you start working Monday," Mr. Gallows looked at Seth. "Oh, hi Seth. Luke didn't mention he invited you. He's over there with Karl. Go say hello."

It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. Seth wasn't important to any of the people the Gallows had invited tonight. Seth nodded but got no reaction back. Mr. Gallows placed a hand on Jovanna's lower back to guide her in the right direction. Seth watched as she quickly swapped her empty glass of champagne out with a full one as they passed a waiter. He sighed and walked over to greet Luke.

"Seth, you came," Luke said.  
"Your father doesn't seem pleased," Seth said.  
"He never liked you," Karl chuckled. "Or me."  
"He doesn't like anybody," Luke chuckled too.  
"So Jovanna's joining the business?" Seth asked.  
"Of course. That was always the plan," Luke answered.

Seth knew neither of the Gallows siblings had been given a choice. They had been groomed into taking over the business since they were kids. Luke seemed happy with working in the family business.

Seth could only hope Jovanna would be just as happy. He wasn't sure though. She had always been more of a wild child. She would often get scolded for running outside in the wild and getting dirty or getting her knees scraped. She didn't uphold the standard she was supposed to by her parents. She was creative like the rest of the family but her creativity came out in drawings rather than film making.

"And another one," Seth smirked.  
"Huh?" Luke asked.  
"Your sister's swapping out her glasses everytime your father looks away," Seth said.  
"She'll be drunk in no time," Karl said.  
"She can handle herself. Us Gallows always know our limits," Luke said.

Seth watched as Mr. Gallows dragged Jovanna around to meet people. When she finally got a moment to herself again, he excused himself to Luke and Karl, and walked over to her. She had just emptied another glass of champagne.

"Trying to get drunk fast?" He chuckled.  
"Just trying to forget where I am," she looked at his glass of water. "Still not drinking?"  
"It's never been my thing," he said.  
"Great, you can drive then," she said.  
"Drive where?" He asked.

Instead of giving him an answer, she winked at him, walked over to a table and grabbed a whole bottle of champagne. She hurried out of the room and he ran after her. She popped the bottle open outside and took a swig from it.

"Where's your car parked?" She asked.  
"Over here," he answered.

She followed him to the car while still drinking from the bottle. They got inside and he looked at her.

"Drive to the old Hotel Roses," she said.  
"It closed down years ago due to mold. Why do you wanna go there?" He asked.  
"Either take me there or I'll find another ride," she said.

He started his car and drove her there. It was clear she had been there before. She walked around the building until she pushed open a window she clearly knew was broken. She crawled through it and he followed right after. She started walking up the stairs. He followed without a word. Finally they reached the roof. She walked over to the broad edge and looked down. He peeked over the edge as well but stepped away from it quickly again.

"That's a long way down," he said.  
"I know," she said.

She put the champagne bottle down on the ground. She climbed up on the edge fast and stood up straight before he could stop her.

"Get down," he said.  
"Relax, I've been doing this everyday since I came back," she said.  
"You've only been back a week and you're already trying to kill yourself?" He asked.  
"The way I see it, death would be better than the life my father has planned for me," she said.  
"Jovanna, please. Get down. You're scaring me," he said.

Instead of getting down, she spread out her arms and started walking on the edge. He started sweating out of fear.

"I won't jump, Seth. I always hope I'll fall. That way it wasn't entirely my fault but I still get peace of mind. That's all I fucking want. Some peace of mind," she said.  
"Please," he pleaded again.  
"I don't wanna be part of the family business. Sitting in an office reading scripts all day for the rest of my life. That's not me. I wanna be outside. I wanna smell the fresh air. I wanna draw," she said.  
"So draw!" He hissed. "Just get down from there!"  
"You don't get it," she stopped and looked at him. "He didn't want me to go to art school. I spent months begging. I had to promise him to come straight home and join the business afterwards. He said it would be my way of running off my horns or whatever. He paid and then I'll have to fall in line and do as he says for the rest of my life."

He took a step closer to her. He moved slow. He didn't want to scare her and maybe end up being the reason she fell down.

"Walk away," he said. "You don't have to do what he says."  
"I made a deal with him. I owe it to him. I have nothing but my family name and his money. It's all his. If I go against him, I'm out on the streets with nothing," she said.

He took another step. He could almost reach her now.

"He doesn't care. He doesn't see me. No one fucking sees me," she closed her eyes. "Let's see if I can make it to the other end with my eyes closed."

She shakingly put her right foot forward. Before anything could happen, he grabbed her and pulled her down with so much force that he fell. He landed on his back with her on top of him. Her bottle green eyes stared intensely at him. There was so much sadness in them but also a search for something. He didn't know what though. He placed his hands on her cheeks and moved her hair back.

"I see you," he said. "I've always seen you."

She leaned down and kissed him. Years of yearning for her culminated in that second. The moment he had dreamed of for so long was finally happening. She reached between them, opened his belt and pants and stuck her hand down his briefs. He moaned into the kiss as she started stroking him but was quickly brought back to reality.

"No!" He stopped her. "You're drunk."  
"I thought you wanted me," she said.  
"I do but not like this. Not when you're drunk," he said.  
"I can still walk straight. I'm not drunk drunk. It's now or never, Seth. You either want me tonight or you don't want me at all," she said.  
"I do want you. I've always wanted you," he said. "It's just..."

She silenced him with a kiss again. He didn't mind kissing her drunk. Too late he realized what she was doing. She had moved that short, black cocktaildress up to her hips. He didn't realize it until the second she sank down on his dick.

"What the fuck?" He moaned. "Oh god! We can't. This isn't right. Fuck, it feels so good, baby."

She giggled at his contradicting words before kissing him again. All sanity went out of his head while she rode him. He grabbed her hips and instead worked with her by pushing up from underneath. His hands moved from her hips and up to her back to hold her down on his chest when she started cumming. The feeling of her walls caving in along with her shaking in his arms and crying out in soft tones into his ear triggered his own undoing. He held on tighter to her and growled into her ear as he came.

"Holy fuck!" He chuckled lowly.

She laid there on top of him. She didn't speak a word but she toyed with his hair and positioned her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. He bent his head to kiss the top of her head.

"What now?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered.  
"Do we go back to the party?" He asked.  
"I don't wanna go back. I doubt they've noticed me missing anyway," she answered.  
"Do you wanna go back to my place?" He asked.  
"Sure, we can do that," she answered.

She stood up and fixed her dress. He stood up too and closed his pants. She grabbed the half finished bottle of champagne and started walking down the stairs without a word. She got into his car, silently drinking a few sips on their way to his home.

Her silence continued inside his home. She went to the bathroom to clean herself and pee. He went out there to do the same business after her. When he came into his bedroom, he found her naked in his bed under the covers. The black cocktaildress was on the floor. She had curled up on her side with her back against the door. He undressed, turned off the light, crawled under the covers behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight," he said.

She didn't answer. He kissed her between her shoulder blades before closing his eyes with a little sigh. Somehow he understood her silence. She had opened up tonight and told him how she was hurting due to her family's expectations, and then she had turned around and fucked his brains out. At least she was still with him. In his bed of all places. They could talk in the morning when she had sobered up. After years of waiting he finally had her. He wasn't gonna let her go again.


	2. Hurt him, not me

Seth woke up alone next morning. He sat up and looked at the floor. The black cocktaildress was gone. He got up and walked through his house. She wasn't there anymore. She hadn't left a message or anything. She had left while he slept like he was nothing but a dirty one night stand. He took out his phone and called Luke. He did his best to sound as normal as possible.

"Morning, Seth," Luke answered.  
"Morning. Thank you for last night," Seth said.  
"You left rather early," Luke said.  
"Too many stiff suits for my liking," Seth chuckled.

Luke laughed on the other end. Despite Luke being part of the Gallows family and working in the family business, he wasn't stuck up like his old man. It was like he had a foot on both sides so that he could connect with all types of people. Seth had always admired that in Luke. He knew it hadn't always been easy for his friend when he had to try and be the middle man between the wild spirit of his sister and the snooty bastard of his father.

"So why are you calling?" Luke asked.  
"I was just wondering if I could stop by," Seth said.  
"Sure, I'm free today," Luke said.  
"Okay, I'll grab a shower and some breakfast, and then I'll be on my way," Seth said.

It didn't even take Seth 30 minutes before he rang the door bell. A maid opened and let him inside. All the staff in the house was familiar with him. He had been coming and going for almost his entire life.

"Master Luke is out in the garden," the maid said.  
"Thank you, Lana," he said.

He walked out in the garden and smiled when he saw both Gallows siblings sitting there. By the surprised look on Jovanna's face, Luke hadn't told his sister that Seth was coming over.

"Hey, man. Sit down," Luke said.

Seth sat down on a chair next to Jovanna. He looked at her with a smile on his face but she didn't repay it.

"Jovanna," Mr. Gallows voice sounded.

They all looked towards the door where Mr. Gallows stood.

"Mom's hairdresser will open her shop for you at 12.30 PM," Mr. Gallows said.  
"Why?" Jovanna asked.  
"To get your normal hair color back. Maybe add some extensions too. You're so pretty with long hair," Mr. Gallows said.  
"I'm not changing my hair," Jovanna said.  
"Yes, you are," Mr. Gallows said firmly.

The authority in his voice was thick. Seth cringed inside. He felt stuck. This was family business that he shouldn't be part of. Still all he wanted to do was to tell Mr. Gallows to go fuck himself, and then put his arms around Jovanna to hug her. Instead he just sat there completely still, trying to blend in with his surroundings.

"I've done everything you asked," Jovanna said angrily. "I came back. I'm joining the family business. The deal never said I couldn't change my appearance."  
"You're going this afternoon and that's the end of discussion," Mr. Gallows said.  
"Make me!" Jovanna challenged.  
"Guys, guys!" Luke held up his hands. "Calm down. It's just hair, dad."  
"Make her go!" Mr. Gallows snapped and looked at his watch. "I'm late for my meeting. I'll be back later and I expect to see my daughter. My real daughter."

Their father turned around and walked away.

"Because I'm not real with black hair!" Jovanna hissed.  
"Would it really be that bad?" Luke asked.  
"Don't you fucking start too!" Jovanna stared at Luke.  
"I just want everyone to be happy," Luke defended himself.  
"Not possible," Jovanna said.

Luke's phone started ringing. He looked at the display and then back at his sister.

"It's Karl," Luke said. "Do whatever you want, Jovanna. It's your hair. Sorry, Seth, I'll be right back."

Luke answered his phone and walked inside to talk to Karl. Seth felt happy that Luke left. That gave him and Jovanna a moment alone. He looked at her and didn't know exactly how he was supposed to feel about everything that had happened between them.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.  
"I didn't wanna see you this morning," she answered honestly. "Guess you fucked up that plan."  
"Am I supposed to feel sorry about that?" He asked.  
"I don't care, Seth," she sighed. "You can do what you want. You're a free bird."

She sounded hurt and jealous at the same time. He knew her words meant something deeper. He was free to do whatever he wanted in life. She was locked down by her father. He took her hand and caressed it. She looked into his eyes. The sad look was back. He didn't like seeing her like that.

"You used to be such a beast," he said.  
"Gee, thanks," she said.  
"Not like that," he chuckled. "You bulldozed your way through life. Nothing was gonna stop you. No one was gonna tell you what to do. A beast. A good beast."  
"Those days are long gone," she said. "I'm not that beast anymore."  
"Are they really?" He squeezed her hand. "I still see you, baby. All of you. I see that beast inside you. Let it back out."

She sighed again. He didn't like hearing that. So much pain hidden in one sigh.

"He has all these plans for me," she said. "My father, I mean."  
"Don't follow them," he said.  
"He wants me to marry Karl," she said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"He doesn't like Karl much but since he started working for the company as well, he's warming up to him. Since he knows Karl, he thinks he can control me a lot better. He thinks Karl will be on his side in everything," she said.  
"That's fucked up," he said. "Your father is fucked up."  
"Try living with him," she chuckled sadly. "I don't wanna marry Karl. Karl sure as hell doesn't wanna marry me either. He's still dating that Japanese girl he had before I left for art school. They're engaged but my father doesn't care. He thinks he can have everything the way he wants by demanding it."

He didn't know what to say. Instead he leaned in for a kiss but she moved backwards and pushed his head away with her hand. He had never felt that rejected before in his life. It hurt deeply.

"Let's not go there again," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because it was a mistake," she said.  
"It didn't feel like a mistake," he said.  
"I was drunk, and you were available. Obtainable and easy," she said.

She stood up and walked towards the door. He stood up too. She had just hurt him even worse with a few words alone. He walked up to her fast and stepped in front of her to prevent her from leaving.

"Why do you wanna hurt me so bad?" He asked.  
"This is what I do, Seth. I hurt people. I'm fucking allowed to. People hurt me so I hurt people back. It's only fair," she said.  
"No, you're not fucking allowed!" He growled. "If you wanna hurt anyone, hurt your father. He's the one who deserves it. Not me. Not when all I've ever done to you was loving you. I've loved you for years and I think deep inside you always knew that. So you don't get to hurt me. Not like that. You can tell me no and break my heart, but you have no right lashing out at me like that."

He grabbed her head and crashed his lips down on hers. She wrapped her arms around him and clenched his t-shirt with her hands. He backed her up against the brick wall while kissing her as if his life depended on it.

"Seth!" She whimpered.  
"Hurt him," he whispered. "Not me."  
"How?" She asked.

Luke cleared his throat. They both turned their heads to see him standing in the open door.

"So I take it you're not marrying Karl?" Luke smirked.  
"Fuck you!" Jovanna growled.  
"Easy," Luke chuckled. "I'm joking. I know you're not gonna marry him. I'm still working on getting that through to dad. You know how stubborn he can be."

Luke looked from Jovanna to Seth.

"But you, Seth," Luke smirked again. "You've been keeping secrets."  
"Sorry," Seth said.  
"I don't know which one of you I'm supposed to be most mad about not telling me," Luke said.  
"It just happened recently," Seth said.  
"And we're nothing," Jovanna said.  
"It didn't look like nothing," Luke said.  
"Shut up!" Jovanna snarled. "We're nothing. Just two horny people that stumbled upon each other. Nothing more."

Jovanna placed her hands on Seth's chest and pushed him backwards. His face screamed of being hurt.

"I don't know," Luke continued.  
"You don't know what?" Jovanna asked.  
"I read your diary while you were gone," Luke grinned. "And that kiss right there should have happened years ago according to what you wrote."  
"Shut up!" Jovanna yelled.  
"Jovanna?" Seth asked.

Jovanna stormed inside without another word. Luke chuckled and looked at Seth.

"You didn't think to tell me?" Seth asked.  
"Tell you what? That my sister had the hots for you before she left? No, I didn't think to tell you because it was her business and you never let me know that you felt the same way so I didn't see a point in telling you," Luke said.

Luke had a point. There had been no point in telling Seth anything. Seth had kept quiet all these years about his own feelings.

"She's not happy," Seth said.  
"I know," Luke said. "I like the family business but she feels like she's being buried alive inside those walls. I don't want to see her go down a path that'll make her miserable. She's only been back for a week. She hasn't even started working yet but she's already suffering."  
"What can you do to help her?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know, Seth. What can _we _do to help her?" Luke smirked. "I gotta run out and help Karl. You can choose to go home or stay here. I'm sure you remember where her room is if you choose to stay."


	3. Welcome home

Seth took the stairs two at a time up to the first floor of the mansion. He hurried towards Jovanna's room. The door was ajar and he could hear her let out a string of curse words on the other side. He pushed the door open and saw her ripping page after page out of a book. Undoubtedly her diary.

"Stop," he said.

He ran to her, dropped down next to her and pulled the book out of her hands.

"Jovanna, stop!" He said.

She looked at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Seth," she whispered.  
"I'm here," he said. "Talk to me. Use me. Let me help you."

She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. He held her and slowly rocked her while looking at the mess of papers on the floor. As expected it had been her diary. He recognized her hand writing and her way of drawing.

"It's gonna be okay," he said.  
"No, it's not," she said.  
"You don't have to do what he wants. Walk away. Just get up and leave," he said.  
"I just came back from Europe. I got nothing. I need a job to earn money before I can go anywhere. He'll throw me out on the streets," she said.  
"I wanna show you something," he said.

He gently pushed her out of his arms and reached for his wallet in his back pocket. He pulled a piece of paper out of it and unfolded it. She couldn't help but let out a laugh at the drawing of a smiling cow holding up a sign saying "I'll miss you".

"You kept it," she said.

She had made that drawing for him. Just a quick drawing done with a pencil the day before she left for Europe. He had spent the night in the mansion after playing video games with Luke half the night. He woke up early that morning and found her downstairs in the kitchen. They had talked about her leaving and he had said he wished he had something to always remember her by. She had made that drawing and handed it to him.

"Of course I did," he said. "It was the last time I saw you. I often took it out to look at when I missed you. That's why the paper is so crumpled by now."  
"I can't believe you kept it," she said.

She smiled at him and her wet eyes seemed to brighten up.

"I missed you a lot while you were gone," he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Everyday."  
"I missed you too," she said.

He moved his head down to peck her lips.

"I've loved you for so long," he said.  
"We can't be together," she said. "He'll never allow it. You're not posh enough."  
"Am I good enough for you?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Then that's all I need to know. I don't wanna be with your father. I wanna be with you," he said.

He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her closer.

"Stop hurting me," he said. "And stop hurting yourself."  
"I don't know what to do," she said.  
"We've wasted years apart. Come with me. Pack your stuff, leave the house and come live with me," he said.  
"You can't do that," she said.  
"I can," he chuckled. "And so can you."  
"What if we don't work out? If I leave, I can't ever go back here," she said.  
"I got an idea," he said.

He pulled her up from the floor, dried her eyes, gave her a kiss and took her hand. She walked with him out of the house and out into his car. He started driving without telling her where they were going.

"What do you wanna do in life?" He asked. "I know you wanna draw, but what exactly?"  
"I'd like to draw pictures for books. Book covers or children's books. They always have a lot of pictures inside," she said.  
"Start job hunting tomorrow. Don't feel obligated to get another job. Put all your effort into finding your dream job. I believe in you," he said.

He stopped in front of a yellow brick house.

"Where are we?" She asked.  
"My friend Corey lives in here. A few months back some of his friends got married. He got one of those licenses to marry people even though he's not a priest," he said.  
"Seth Rollins, what the hell are you trying to say here?" She asked shocked.  
"Marry me," he said.  
"Are you serious?" She asked.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Jovanna Gallows, will you marry me?" He asked. "No prenup. If for some reason we won't work out, you'll get half of my money. I'll still take care of you. That's the one promise I can give you here and now. I'll always take care of you. So I ask you again. Will you marry me?"  
"Not for your money," she gave him a smile. "But because I love you."  
"So that's a yes?" He smiled back.  
"It's a hell yes," she said.

He laughed and kissed her again.

"Okay, let's hope he's home," he said.

They left the car and walked up to knock on the door. Half a minute later Corey opened.

"Hi, Seth," Corey looked at Jovanna. "I don't think we've ever met. I'm Corey."  
"Jovanna," Jovanna said.  
"Marry us," Seth said.  
"What? Right now?" Corey asked.  
"Yes, right now," Seth answered.  
"Couldn't you at least have called first?" Corey chuckled. "Sure, come inside. I'm gonna wake up Carmella. She can be your witness."

After it was done, they stayed with Corey for a quick soda and a talk. Seth was happy to see Jovanna and Carmella bonding easy. There was a lot of hope in him. Jovanna had just come back, but with Seth's help, she would find her place in the world and that meant helping her find some friends too.

They drove back to the mansion afterwards. They walked straight to her room and started packing. He knew it was crazy that they had gotten married already but he didn't care. It felt right. She had always been the one for him.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

Seth and Jovanna looked up to see Luke enter her room.

"We're packing," Seth grinned.  
"I can see that," Luke said. "Why?"  
"I'm moving out," Jovanna said.  
"We got married," Seth said.  
"Hold up!" Luke looked surprised. "Did you just say you got married? Like, what the fuck? I leave you alone for a few hours, and now you're married?"

Seth chuckled and pulled Jovanna in to kiss her temple.

"Corey married us," Seth said.  
"Right, he got that license a while back," Luke said. "Damn, you work fast."  
"It feels right," Seth said.  
"Jovanna?" Luke looked at his sister.  
"It feels right," Jovanna repeated Seth's word

Jovanna had the biggest smile on her face.

"You read my diary, idiot. You know how I feel," Jovanna said.  
"Yeah, but marriage?" Luke chuckled. "I'll be damned. I'm all for it though. It lets Karl off the hook."  
"Dad couldn't force us to marry each other anyway," Jovanna said.  
"But he sure was gonna try," Luke said. "So you're moving in with Seth, right?"  
"Where else would I go?" Jovanna asked.

Luke grinned and walked over to hug his sister.

"I'm happy for you," Luke said.  
"Thank you," Jovanna said.  
"Let me help you pack so we can get you the fuck out of here," Luke chuckled. "You never belonged here, and I mean that in a positive way. You need to roam free in a forest somewhere like some sort of deer or fox. You're not one to be tied down like dad wants you to."  
"Good thing my backyard connects with the forest," Seth smirked at Jovanna. "Would you mind running naked around in it? You know, for me."  
"No!" Jovanna laughed. "Only inside the house or in the garden."  
"I'll take it," Seth said.

With Luke's help, they were done packing quickly. All three of them walked down the stairs just as Mr. Gallows returned home.

"Why does your hair still look like that?" Mr. Gallows asked.  
"Seth, take the bags to your car," Luke said.

Seth grabbed the bags and walked out of the door. He wanted to stay and he sure as hell was gonna run to his car as fast as possible so he could get back inside to be by Jovanna's side.

"Tell him," Luke squeezed Jovanna's shoulder.  
"Tell me what?" Mr. Gallows asked.  
"I'm moving out," Jovanna said.  
"Right!" Mr. Gallows asked. "And where do you think you're gonna live? You don't have any money."  
"I'm gonna live with Seth," Jovanna said.  
"Over my dead body!" Mr. Gallows snarled.

Mr. Gallows took a step closer towards his children.

"That boy is trash!" Mr. Gallows snarled. "No child of mine will ever be with someone like him!"  
"It's not your call," Luke said.  
"Stay out of this, boy!" Mr. Gallows yelled. "Go back to your room, Jovanna. I am very disappointed in you."  
"I'm disappointed in you!" Jovanna yelled. "You don't get to tell me what to do! Not anymore!"  
"Go back to your fucking room, girl!" Mr. Gallows yelled. "Who do you think you are?"

Seth came running back in just as those words were being yelled. He ran to Jovanna's side and placed a protective arm around her shoulders.

"She's my wife!" Seth growled.

Mr. Gallows looked from person to person, and then slowly began to laugh. He didn't believe that which made sense.

"It's true, dad," Luke said. "They got married today."  
"I forbid it!" Mr. Gallows snapped.  
"You don't get a say," Jovanna said. "He's my husband and I'm moving in with him."  
"You're supposed to marry Karl," Mr. Gallows said.  
"Karl is engaged!" Jovanna yelled. "Leave the poor man alone. I don't want him and he doesn't want me."  
"I'm cutting you off. You won't get a dime," Mr. Gallows threatened.  
"Good," Jovanna said. "I don't wanna owe you anything."

Jovanna looked up at Seth and he nodded in return.

"Let's go," Seth said. "We'll see you around, Luke."  
"I'll call you in a few days," Luke said.  
"Get the hell out of my house!" Mr. Gallows demanded.

Seth and Jovanna hurried out of the door. Once inside Seth's car, she started crying. He couldn't do anything but hold her hand while driving home to his house. As soon as he parked the car, he ran around the car, opened the door to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay. I got you," he comforted her.  
"Why does it hurt so bad?" She asked.  
"He's still your father," he said. "It'll pass with time. Once you start living for you, it's gonna get easier. And you still got Luke. Hopefully in time your father will grow soft and come around. If not, you still have Luke and me. We're not going anywhere. I hope we can be enough for you."  
"You're enough," she held on tighter to him. "You were always enough. I don't want anyone else but you."

He smiled and kissed her. Those words made him happy.

"Let me grab your bags," he said.

He took her bags from the car and carried them to the front door. He placed them down on the ground and unlocked the door. He pushed it open and smirked at her.

"Let me do this the right way," he said.  
"The right way?" She asked.

She laughed when he lifted her up bridal style and carried her over the doorstep.

"It's tradition," he said.

He kissed her and placed her down on the floor. He went back out to pick up her bags. She closed the door behind him and followed him as he carried her bags into the bedroom.

"We have to go shopping for a closet for your stuff," he said.  
"A quickie in bed and then a trip to Ikea?" She asked.

He smirked, grabbed the waist of her jeans and pulled her close so he could kiss her.

"Welcome home," he said.


End file.
